Scaredy Cat
by ShadowDaisuke
Summary: Riku was always scared by rides at amusement parks, but after a meeting a nice red headed boy, she decides that there's a first time for everything. DaixRik


**This is loosely based on a dream that I had.**

**This is for the people who are afraid to death of rides, as I used to be.**

**---------- **

"Riku, c'mon, brighten up! You'll love it!" Risa squealed from the back seat of the sedan.

"Right…of course I will Risa, your _ssssoooo _insightful." Riku scoffed at the idea of actually _enjoying _going to a theme park.

"Why'd you have to bring me with you guys, dad?! Couldn't you just leave me at the house? At least you wouldn't have to buy me a ticket!" Riku whined.

"Now, Riku, this is a FAMILY vacation. And we're going to go on a FAMILY vacation and have some good old fashioned FAMILY fun." Riku's father explained, keeping his eyes on the road.

"And knowing Riku, she'd probably just sit on the couch, watch TV, and eat chocolate all day." Risa murmured.

"What was that?" Riku instantly snapped around to give Risa a "death-glare".

Risa blinked in response.

"Honestly, Riku-chan, I don't understand why you don't like amusement parks. Everybody loves amusement parks."

"Yeah, well, I don't." Riku crossed her arms and pressed herself against her seat.

"That's because you're scared of every ride!" Risa stated coldly.

"Shut up Risa, before I beat you to death!" Riku raised her fist.

"CALM DOWN! We're almost there, so just be quiet and wait until we arrive."

Riku and Risa turned away from each other, and their mother and father sighed.

Truth be told, Riku wasn't scared of every ride. But let's put it in these terms, she isn't able to handle the log ride.

"So, what _are_ you going to do there? Mope around the lines and watch people go on the insanely fun drops that _we're_ going to be on?" Risa whispered, grinning evilly.

"Oh, wow Risa, you're trying to make it sound like I'm missing so much. Why can't I be like you and whore myself out to every boy in sight?" This time, it was Riku's turn to grin.

"S-shut up! I do not!" Risa stammered back.

Riku stared at her with a blank expression, as though waiting for her to continue. Risa gritted her teeth, and went back to looking at her own feet.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Parking here really sucks." Riku said as they went down the 32nd lane of parking.

"And they call this V.I.P?" Riku narrowed her eyes at the never-ending sea of SUVs and family Sedans.

"Riku, stop being such a negative-Nancy." Her mother stated, putting on lipstick.

Riku turned to look at Risa, who was obsessively looking at herself in her pocket mirror and applying generous amounts of lip gloss.

After a few seconds, Risa turned to look at Riku staring at her. "What?" Risa asked.

"Like mother like daughter." Riku sighed.

"THERE'S ONE!" Risa snapped abruptly towards the front seat and pointed out the small open space.

"But that's a compact zone, Risa." Their father explained.

"It's either that or spends the next 3 hours searching for another spot." Mother said with an upward incline at the end of the sentence.

"Ok, ok fine."

It was an extremely tight fit. They could barely open the doors to get out. Risa congratulated Riku on actually being to fit through the space. Riku gave Risa a violent punch to the shoulder when their parents were turned around.

"Hell, why can't they just add some sand dunes? It'd fit the atmosphere!" Riku whined, once again.

"Riku, don't swear." Their mother half-heartedly said.

"What? Hell? That's a swear?"

"Yes, now don't say it."

Riku sighed.

- - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at the front gate, and paid for their tickets. They walked through the huge open entrance and handed the "ticket-people" their ticket stubs.

"Thank you." They said to each one of them as they took their tickets.

"Am I supposed to say your welcome, or something?" Riku asked as they walked away.

"Riku, shut up." Risa sighed.

"God, this is going to be a long day…" Riku said in a depressed tone.

"What should we go on first?" Their mother asked as she looked at the overly complicated map of the park.

"OH! OH! OH! Let's go on that rollercoaster!" Risa squealed and pointed towards a ride that seemed to have a nearly 90 degree drop from hundreds of feet in the air.

Just looking at it made Riku's leg turn to gel, and she gulped down the lump that she had in her throat.

"That's fine with me, but…who's going to stay with Riku?" Their father added, they all turned to look at her.

"She's a big girl, she can wait by herself." Their mother said.

"I guess you right; can you stay in one spot for a couple minutes?" Father asked Riku, who narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, fine, we'll go on that one, Risa."

"YAY!" Risa jumped in the air.

"And Riku, please, try not to eat everything you see in sight." Risa added. She received another dead-arm when their parents turned around.

- - - - - - - - - -

Riku watched as their chained together train/cars went up the track.

She leaned onto the bright yellow railing in front of her and gave a loud yawn.

"This is hell…" She squinted her eyes at the sparkly cement.

"Hey, are you waiting for someone?"

"Huh?"

Riku spun around to see a spiky-haired red head, holding two pink ice cream cones.

"Uh…y-yeah, kinda." Riku stammered.

"So am I, I can't handle rides like those. I keep thinking that I'm going to die or something." He laughed. Riku couldn't help but smile.

"But, hey, sorry if I'm being…creepy…or something, but I bought you an ice cream. Its hot today and you looked kinda bored. Sorry if you don't like strawberry, I couldn't think of anything else." He looked at her, seeing if she was ok with it.

"Y-yeah, that's fine. Thanks." She stuttered, reaching out and gingerly grabbing the quickly melting ice cream cone.

She slowly started to eat the ice cream, and, she'd never admit it, but it was one of the best tasting things she's ever had.

"Do you mind if I wait with you? I-If not, then that's ok I understand." The boy asked, with the expression as though he was getting ready to leave.

"No, that's fine." Riku accepted, and continued to look at him.

"My name is Daisuke, if you care." Daisuke nervously said.

"Mine's Riku." Riku smiled.

Daisuke smiled back. "I like that name."

"I like yours too." Riku responded.

A long and awkward silence soon followed.

"Uhm…" Daisuke stammered.

"Yes?" Riku turned her head to look at him.

"I'm trying to think of something to say. Hahaha, I'm pathetic I know." He gave a nervous laugh.

Riku slightly laughed as well, using the word 'giggle' is just too girly for Riku, as she says in her own words.

"Well, uh, I have a rabbit at home!" Daisuke remembered excitedly, smiling broadly.

"Really? I love rabbits!" Riku exclaimed, and subconsciously took a small step closer to him, Daisuke did the same.

"Yeah, he has big red eyes and-"

"Like yours?" Riku said, looking at his distinct eye color.

"Yeah, like mine." Daisuke smiled.

"Risa! I can't believe you didn't come with us!" Riku exclaimed while running towards them.

She blinked at Daisuke. "Who is this?" She stared at Riku.

"This is…"

"My name's Daisuke." Daisuke said evenly.

"What are you trying to do to my sister?" Risa stated

"Huh?"

Risa stormed up to Daisuke and looked him violently in the eyes.

"Let me tell you something, you red headed freak, your not going to get my sister in your creepy ol' van ever! Ok! And if you even try, I'll be there in the shadows."

Daisuke blinked in shock.

"…With a knife…" Risa finished.

"Oh…ah…haha...ha…uh…" Daisuke stammered, trying to think of some how to respond to that statement.

"And, Riku! What are you doing? What did I tell you NOT to do before I left?" Risa shrieked in shock as she noticed the quickly melting pink ice cream cone that was settled in Riku's hand.

"Jesus! I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" Risa sighed, slapping her hand against her forehead.

"Risa, for once, could you go for three seconds without _talking_!" Riku snapped at Risa.

"Uhm…I take it that I should go." Daisuke muttered and took a silent step back.

"No! Daisuke, please stay, don't worry. My sister is bi-polar; she's not always like this." Riku pleaded.

"N-Nah, that's ok. Besides, I think my family is over there. So, bye." And with that, Daisuke began running off into the massive swarm of people that was being let out of the ride.

"Oh, nice going, Risa!" Riku angrily said, stomping her foot down.

"Hey, it's only my duty to look after my big sister!" Risa stated, nobly.

"That's what I'm supposed to do to _you!_ Cant I talk with someone without you threatening to maim them!" Riku already knew the _true _answer, but, it didn't help to ask anyway.

"Well, excuse me Oniisan! Maybe next time I'll just stay out of your personal life all together!" Risa crossed her arms.

"Thank you!" Riku shouted in glee.

"That's not the point!" Risa screamed. Riku could have sworn that one guy deep in the crowd told them to shut up, but, at a theme park, you can't really quote anybody.

"Besides, how come a girl like _you_, my boy retarded sister, get a guy to just come up to talk and buys you an ice cream!" Risa complained in vain.

"And another thing," Risa continued, causing Riku to release a frustrated sigh, "you hate strawberry ice cream!"

"It's the thought that counts!" Riku retorted.

"Oh I see…" Risa grinned slyly.

"What?" Riku asked, angrily.

"You like him, don't you?" Risa grinned from ear to ear after her statement.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Riku took a step back, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Jesus, Riku, keep your legs closed for gods sake. I mean, you only talked to him for like, what, three minutes?" Risa took a step forward, leaning towards Riku.

"Risa, stop! You're crazy!" Riku took another step back.

"Ohmygawd! I knew it! You like the albino kid!" Risa laughed.

"Risa, shut up! I have red hair too you know!" Riku defended.

"Wait…you do?" Risa questioned, staring at Riku's hair.

"I thought it was like brown, or something." Risa blinked.

"Well…truth be told…I'm not exactly sure what hair color I have myself…" Riku admitted.

"Well, I just lost my lunch. What should we go on next?" Their father's distant voice became louder as he and his wife walked towards them.

"LOG RIDE! LOG RIDE! LOGRIDEEE!" Risa hopped up and down like a child.

"Ok, ok, ok, we'll go on the log ride." Their father said, trying to quiet Risa down.

"Pfftt, do you want your apple juice too?" Riku grinned.

Risa slapped Riku's hand, sending the ice cream cone crashing to the ground and spilling its contents all over the cement.

"Whoops." Risa said evenly.

"Bitch…" Riku said with a trace of violence in her voice.

"Risa! That was a very mean thing to do, say you're sorry!" Their mother stepped in, kind of.

"I'm sorry." Risa said in more a mocking tone instead of being sincere.

"That's better, now hurry up, the line isn't getting any shorter." Their mother said and strode off.

- - - - - - - - -

"No." Riku said definitively.

"Riku, c'mon! It's the log ride! It's not scary at all!" Risa whined.

"No." Riku repeated for the 100th time.

"God, your such a pu-"

"RISA!" Their mother shouted at Risa.

"Ok, ok, fine. You're a scaredy cat!" Risa sighed. Their mother nodded.

"Oh, wow, that was real mature." Riku said in an even tone.

"C'mon! You'll love it! The only scary part is the drop! And it takes like ten minutes to get there!" Risa pleaded.

"Yes, Riku, it is actually pretty fun. Just think of it as a big water slide." Father said, becoming annoyed with all the bickering.

Riku sighed.

"All I want is to be left _alone._" Riku said her trademark phrase that she uses at amusement parks.

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Fine, more for me!" Risa said, as though it was the final verdict in a court room.

"Come Mama, Papa" Risa strutted towards the line, her parents following closely behind.

_Why do people always have to judge me about these kinds of things, I don't like rides, big deal. Get over it and forget about it. _Riku thought to herself.

---

Riku watched as Risa's log/train/whatever thing went into the cave as they climbed up the 1st ramp. She sighed deeply, once again leaning against the rail.

"Hahaha, you _again? _ Luckily I'm not stalking you." Daisuke smiled as her walked towards her.

"Daisuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Riku said, startled from being deep in her own thoughts.

"I was just about to go on the log ride, y-you wanna go with me?" Daisuke gulped at the last part of his sentence.

"Uh…uhm…" Riku tried to think of something to say.

"T-That's ok if you don't want to, I don't mind going by myself." Daisuke gulped once again.

"NO! NO, I'll go with you!"

Daisuke smiled, now it was Riku's turn to gulp.

- - - - - - - - -

"Riku-chan, are you okay?" Daisuke said, concerned.

"WHAT!? YES! I'M COMPLETELY fine." Riku said in a shaky voice.

Their car bumped up the 1st ramp, heading towards the dark, music filled cave.

"But…you're shaking…" Daisuke said, studying her face.

Riku's knuckles were white from clutching onto the small metal beam in front of her. Her teeth were chattering so loud that she was afraid that Daisuke would hear.

Riku turned and look at the park as they slowly ascended up the ramp. Riku, subconsciously, moved much closer to Daisuke.

The music roared to life as they finally entered the cave, to reveal several robotic woodland creatures.

This was fine with Riku, but she knew what lay at the end of the ride.

"The beginning is cool, huh?" Daisuke smiled and looked at Riku, who, after several seconds, nodded and agreed.

She grabbed his hands suddenly. Daisuke's eyes grew large as he turned took at Riku who was nervously chewing her fingernails.

Daisuke grinned.

"That's a bad habit." He said.

"Huh?" Riku said innocently, turning to look at him.

"Chewing your finger nails like that, their too nice to be chewed on." Daisuke complemented cheesily.

"Oh…sorry….and…uh…thank you." Riku let go of his hand and placed it on her laps and looked down, to try and hide the deep crimson that rose to her face.

"Don't mention it, Riku-chan." Daisuke smiled.

- - - - - - - - - -

The moment of truth finally arrived a couple minutes later, and the stupid bear with the banjo playing only made it worse for Riku.

"Daisuke-kun." Riku gulped.

"Yes, Riku-chan?" Daisuke answered, with a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm scared." She admitted, looking ashamed.

"Haha, don't worry Riku-chan, I know." Daisuke laughed.

"You do?" Riku gulped.

"Don't worry, the only scary part is thinking about it! Here hold onto me." Daisuke slowly took her into his arms.

"I'll try to keep you as dry as I can, okay?" Daisuke asked as he rested his under-chain on her head. He felt her nod on his chest.

She clutched his blue jacket, and pressed her head against his chest tightly, shutting her eyes.

"Don't worry, Riku-chan, its awesome!" Daisuke tried to lighten up the mood.

Riku desperately wanted to believe that.

"Ok, here we go." Daisuke stated as they started to drop. Riku heard other people start to scream as the car slowly gained speed.

Riku's stomach was in 0 gravity during the entire drop, the sound of the wind rushing past them was muffled by Daisuke's jacket. The only phrase that was going through Riku's mind was, oh my god, over and over again.

She heard the car crash into the water, and Daisuke completely embraced her covering almost her entire body. The crashing noise was deafening, as she heard the water splatter all over the "log" car. The water spilled into their log and drenched her shoes, pretty much soaking her socks for the day.

A few seconds after everyone quieted down, Riku opened her eyes to look into Daisuke's. His hair was completely drenched and matted onto his head, and he looked fine, until he let go. She saw that the back of his jacket was black from all of the water the splashed onto them.

"I-I'm sorry…" Riku said, apologizing for getting him wet.

"Hahaha! Don't worry about it! Getting wet is the best part!" Daisuke smiled from ear to ear.

"But, did you have fun?" Daisuke asked.

Riku didn't notice it, but her heart was beating fast and adrenaline was running through her veins. It was an amazing feeling, something she's never felt before. It felt amazing.

"Y-Yeah! It was!" She realized, smiling broadly.

Daisuke smiled

"I thought you would." He said.

Riku took him into a tight hug, pressing her ear against his chest, and loving every minute of it.

"R-Riku-chan?" Daisuke stuttered.

"Thank you so much, I would never go with my sister, Risa." Riku said, slightly sobbing.

"Whoa? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Daisuke's attitude changed to becoming concerned.

Riku shook her head instantly.

"No, I'm thanking you Daisuke-kun." She looked into his eyes, which looked back into hers, understanding.

"Don't mention it…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"YOU! FREAK!"

"Oh, crap." Daisuke muttered as their car slowly came to a stop.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Risa ran towards them with bloodlust in her eyes.

"I-I'll see you later, hopefully, Riku-chan!" Daisuke hastily said as he stood up and began to run towards the exit gate.

"Daisuke-kun! Wait!" Riku shouted, but was pushed aside by Risa.

Daisuke sprinted and vaulted over the railing and kept running, and disappeared into the dense sea of people once again.

"GOD DAMNIT! HE GOT AWAY!" Risa shouted in vain.

"Risa, don't swear!" Their parent's small voice echoed in the background.

------------

(A/N: This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, and maybe I may delete the next chapter and then make this a oneshot. But I've been wanting to post this up for so long, and it's just been sitting on my hard drive collecting dust. Also, sorry if the interaction between Daisuke and Riku kind of seems a little…uh…forced, I think is the word. The hardest part of one-shot's, for me, is actually the meeting of both people.

Also, when you type, it seems as though scenes are much longer than when your reading the actual story. Which can be a problem, for you think that you think a scene has great pacing, but when you read it over, the scene goes by too fast. Such as the beginning when they are in the car, I wanted to make that longer than it actually is, and I'll probably edit it and stretch it out. It's either that, or maybe I'm a fast reader P.)


End file.
